Le jour des amoureux
by Milana8
Summary: "Emma. Tu ne devais pas passer la soirée avec Killian ?" Une grimace lui répondit. Avec un sourire moqueur, la reine leva son verre vers le sheriff. "Ok, sujet sensible. Compris. Un verre ?" Emma eut un petit rire. "Après tout, pourquoi pas ?" One shot, SQ. N'hesitez pas à me donner votre avis !


« Hey Regina »

La jeune femme se retourna d'un bond sur son tabouret, pour se trouver nez à nez avec une blonde à l'air soucieux. Elle soupira, et retourna au bar et à la contemplation de son verre sur le comptoir de Granny, tandis que le sheriff s'asseyait sur le tabouret d'à coté et poussait un long soupir. La brune jeta un regard en coin à sa nouvelle voisine de bar.

« Emma. Tu ne devais pas passer la soirée avec Killian ? »  
Une grimace lui répondit. Avec un sourire moqueur, la reine leva son verre vers le sheriff.  
« Ok, sujet sensible. Compris. Un verre ?»  
Emma eut un petit rire.  
« Après tout, pourquoi pas ? »

Un ange passa, et dans le silence qui planait soudain, la brune observa la jeune femme du coin de l'oeil. Elle étudia un instant les grands yeux verts plongés dans le vide, les lèvres roses baissées lui donnant un air triste de princesse affligée, les longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient comme un voile devant ses joues claires. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'autorisait à l'observer à la dérobée, Regina sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle était si belle… Elle se ressaisit.

« Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas en parler ? »  
La blonde tourna la tête vers elle d'un air surpris, comme si elle avait presque oublié sa présence, puis secoua la tête.  
« Merci, ça ira. »  
Puis, après une seconde, Emma reprit sa respiration.  
« Et toi, Robin ? Tu ne devais pas…  
\- Non. Cette histoire avec Zelena m'a fait réfléchir, et j'ai découvert que… Robin n'était pas vraiment… Ce que je cherchais. Alors on a décidé… »  
Elle releva les yeux vers le regard compatissant de la jeune blonde.  
« Le jour de la Saint Valentin ? Zut alors, mauvaise date pour une rupture…  
\- Non, en fait ça fait quelques jours déjà. J'ai réalisé...  
\- Et un whiskey pour la demoiselle ! » Granny intervint en posant le liquide ambré devant elle.

Les jeunes femmes la remercièrent, puis se regardèrent. La reine vit naître un trouble étrange dans les yeux verts, et comme une sorte d'espoir, de… Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'interprêter leur échange, Emma baissa les yeux, et se racla la gorge.  
« Killian vient de me laisser un message, il ne sait pas s'il veut continuer avec moi. Et il avait dû mal raccrocher, parce que je l'ai entendu discuter après. Et j'ai entendu un rire, un rire de fille. Et… Plus que des rires. Il la draguait à mort.  
\- Oh. Je suis vraiment désolée. »  
Emma descendit son verre de whiskey d'un trait, avant de planter son regard dans celui de la reine.  
« Moi aussi. »

Un silence s'installa à nouveau, la tension presque palpable entre les yeux noirs et les yeux verts. Regina ouvrit la bouche.  
« Emma je… »

La blonde jeta un œil alentour. Pas l'ombre d'un client, et Granny et Ruby étaient retournées en cuisine. Quand elle se retourna vers Regina, une lueur de détermination brillait dans son regard.  
« Regina, il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir. Ca ne me fait pas tant de peine que ça que Killian m'ait trahie.  
\- Ah bon ? »  
Est-ce que c'était vraiment sa voix, ce petit couinement pitoyable ? Regina se serait giflée. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que…  
Elle fut interrompue dans son flux de reproches mentaux par une main qui agrippa son cou et deux lèvres roses qui se posèrent, brûlantes, sur les siennes. Incapable de réfléchir plus longtemps, la reine passa ses mains autour de la taille de la blonde, ferma les yeux, et lui rendit son baiser. Dieu qu'elle avait attendu ce moment… Depuis ce road trip qu'elles avaient partagé pour aller chercher Lily et Robin, toutes les deux, seules au monde. Depuis ces moments dans la petite coccinelle jaune, et qu'elle avait pu voir pour la première fois les failles de la Sauveuse, sa noirceur, ses blessures. Et elle était là, en équilibre sur un tabouret de chez Granny's, à embrasser à pleine bouche la jeune femme qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder en douce depuis… Ses lèvres aussi douces et pleines qu'elle l'avait rêvé, sa chaleur si vivante, son souffle contre le sien…

Emma s'écarta un peu pour reprendre son souffle, et posa son front sur le sien, un sourire aux lèvres.  
« Bon sang, depuis le temps que j'attends ça… » fit-elle en écho des pensées de la jeune femme. La voix du sheriff était rauque, essoufflée. Ses mèches ébouriffées dessinaient comme une auréole de cheveux blonds autour de sa tête, et cette lueur de désir que Regina discernait dans les yeux verts lui donnait une envie folle de la serrer plus fort, de l'embrasser, encore et encore, de…  
Elle s'écarta doucement, les yeux baissés.

« Emma, si c'est pour oublier Killian que tu fais ça… »  
La blonde lui rendit un sourire lumineux.  
« En fait Regina, ça fait des semaines que j'y pense. Killian… Je pensais que Killian était quelqu'un de bien. Mais je l'aurais quitté depuis longtemps, et avec joie, si tu n'avais pas trouvé ton « âme sœur » en Robin... »  
Elle caressa la main de la brunette qui baissa les yeux à nouveau, et la jeune femme lui redressa le visage en prenant le menton de la brune entre ses mains pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes une nouvelle fois, avant de sauter au bas du tabouret et de filer vers la porte. Sur le point de sortir, elle se retourna, rayonnante, et lui sourit.  
« A ce soir ! »

Regina fronça les sourcils.  
« A ce soir ? Mais je n'ai rien de prévu ce… »  
Mais la jeune femme était déjà partie. Regina baissa les yeux, pour tomber sur une petite carte rose abandonnée sur le bar à coté du verre vide du sheriff. Elle l'ouvrit, pour découvrir une rose dessinée, et un petit mot.  
« J'espère te voir chez moi ce soir à 20h. Je t'attendrai avec impatience. Love, Emma »  
Elle referma la carte avec un sourire. Cette St Valentin était bien plus pleine de surprises qu'elle ne l'aurait cru…


End file.
